


bet you can't

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-05
Updated: 2007-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard dares him.  With donuts.  The bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bet you can't

It's Sheppard who initiates the dare, soon as he lays eyes on the local delicacies of M78-989 – palm-sized, deep-fried dough, covered in sugar. "Donuts," Sheppard says reverently, and he gets that look in his eye.

Rodney knows that look. That look means trouble. That look means, _aw, c'mon Rodney, it's only sixteen stories high_ , and _just try a little – how strong can the local beer be?_ That look has seen Rodney end up naked, caused him twice to break out in hives, and once it made him sing songs from _Carousel_ and that really wasn't a high point of his life.

"You wanna?" Sheppard suggests, wiggling an eyebrow.

Rodney folds his arms in disdain. "Want to what?"

"Try and eat a whole one without licking your lips," Sheppard says gleefully. "Bet you can't."

Rodney eyes him with pity. "Oh, please."

"What's the matter, McKay?" Sheppard asks, picking up a donut and passing it over. "Chicken?"

Rodney rolls his eyes. "You'll just end up humiliated and then you'll sulk. It's annoying when you sulk."

Sheppard grins. "Promise not to sulk." And he takes a bite.

Rodney sighs and takes a bite of his own tasty donut, because after all, it's a _donut_ , and no one with an ounce of intelligence looks a pastry gift-horse in the mouth. He chews, delighted, because it ends up it's a really good donut – light on the inside, crisp on the outside, and the sugar's real sugar, not the strange stuff they encountered on P75-M86 that made them all hallucinate for a week and try to dress in fur. "S'good!" he says, looking up, and _goddamn motherfucker_ , that's when everything gets shot to hell.

Because Sheppard's lips are covered in sugar and he's smirking, knowingly, chewing in some ridiculously slinky fashion that surely shouldn't be possible – the man's masticating for god's sake. Yet he makes it look sexy and Rodney's mesmerized. He has no urge to lick his _own_ lips – god, no. What he wants is to launch himself forward and lick up every taunting, pornographic sugary crystal on Sheppard's lips and then maybe linger a while to suck on his tongue.

"Want something?" John asks, taking another bite.

Rodney hmmphs, and eats more donut and he tries very hard to look at the floor and the table covered in pastries and the local shaman's daughter, who's really quite a full-figured woman and once upon a time Rodney could have happily spent days learning those kind of curves. But his eyes are traitorous and keep sliding back to look at Sheppard's mouth, and Sheppard's just smirking, smirking and smiling and chewing and there's sugar _everywhere_ and god, they're gonna need a room.

"Rodney?" Sheppard whispers. And oh, that's really unfair, because he's using the voice, the voice that makes Rodney's insides do quivery things, and maybe he's never actually told Sheppard as much, but Sheppard's not stupid, he has to know that that particular frequency's guaranteed to make humans do stupid things like throw their donuts aside.

"I hate you," Rodney says, and he covers Sheppard's mouth with his own, licks up every wicked bit of sugar, working around the fact that Sheppard can't seem to kill his smile. "I hate you, I hate you," and he makes his point by chasing sugar into Sheppard's – _John's_ – mouth, catching it with his tongue, and he feels a little triumphant when John stops laughing and gasps instead, squeezes Rodney's ass and groans very softly into Rodney's mouth.

When they part they're a little sweaty and Rodney's wondering where his donut went.

"You hate me?" John asks, all bashful and happy.

"Only a lit – not really," Rodney says, and gives up and kisses him again.


End file.
